bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
EA-18G Growler
The Boeing EA-18G ''Growler'' is an American carrier-based electronic warfare aircraft, a specialized version of the two-seat F/A-18E/F Super Hornet. The Growler's electronic warfare capability is primarily provided by Northrop Grumman. The EA-18G began production in 2007 and entered operational service in late 2009. Design The Growler's flight performance is similar to that of the F/A-18E/F. This attribute enables the Growler to perform escort jamming as well as the traditional standoff jamming mission (Radar jamming and deception). Growlers will be able to accompany F/A-18s during all phases of an attack mission. In order to give the Growler more stable flight for the electronic warfare mission, Boeing changed the leading edge fairings and wing fold hinge fairings, and added wing fences and aileron "tripper strips". The Growler has more than 90% in common with the standard Super Hornet, sharing airframe, Raytheon AN/APG-79 AESA radar and weapon systems such as the AN/AYK-22 stores management system. Most of the dedicated airborne electronic attack equipment is mounted in the space that used to house the internal 20 mm cannon and on the wingtips. Nine weapons stations remain free to provide for additional weapons or jamming pods. The added electronics include AN/ALQ-218 wideband receivers on the wingtips, and ALQ-99 high and low-band tactical jamming pods. The ALQ-218 combined with the ALQ-99 form a full spectrum electronic warfare suite that is able to provide detection and jamming against all known surface-to-air threats. However the current pods may be inadequate against emerging threats. The EA-18G can be fitted with up to five ALQ-99 jamming pods and will typically add two AIM-120 AMRAAM or AGM-88 HARM missiles. The EA-18G will also use the INCANS Interference Cancellation system that will allow voice communication while jamming enemy communications, a capability not available on the EA-6B. In addition to the radar warning and jamming equipment the Growler possesses a communications receiver and jamming system that will provide suppression and electronic attack against airborne communication threats. The poor reliability of the ALQ-99 jammer pod and frequent failures of the Built In Test (BIT) have caused crew to fly missions with undetected faults. The ALQ-99 has also interfered with the aircraft's AESA radar, and has imposed a high workload on the two-man crew, along with reducing the Growler's top speed. In early April 2015, Boeing announced that the EA-18G would begin to replace a large amount of the F/A-18Es in the U.S. military due to the perfect role they have. Phantom Works soon began working on a modified version of the Growler ''to fill in the role the ''Super Hornets play in addition to its electronic warfare capabilities. Operational History The first Growler for fleet use was officially accepted by VAQ-129 "Vikings" at NAS Whidbey Island, on June 3, 2008. The Navy planned to buy approximately 85 aircraft to equip 11 squadrons as of 2008. The EA-18G completed operational evaluation in late July 2009. The Growler was rated operationally effective and suitable for operational use. On August 5, 2009, EA-18G Growlers from Electronic Attack Squadron 129 (VAQ-129) and Electronic Attack Squadron 132 (VAQ-132) completed their first at-sea carrier-arrested landing aboard the USS Harry S. Truman (CVN-75). The first deployable EA-18G squadron is VAQ-132 "Scorpions", which reached operational status in October 2009. The first Growler operational deployment was announced on February 17, 2011. In service, the EA-18's radio name during flight operations is "Grizzly". The "Growler" nickname sounded too much like the EA-6B's "Prowler" name, so "Grizzly" is used to avoid confusion. With the termination of the EB-52H standoff jammer, the Growler will become the sole remaining manned tactical jammer and Air Staff requirements director Maj. Gen. David Scott has indicated that the USAF will seek to provide electronic warfare officers to fly on U.S. Navy Growlers, without providing funding to purchase additional aircraft (this decision was redacted in 2015 with the purchase of 50 Growlers by the Air Force). By May 2011, 48 Growlers had been delivered to the U.S. Navy. The Navy also plans to replace all F/A-18E fighters with EA-18Gs due to current upgrades for the Growler, while keeping the F/A-18F in active service. Category:Fighter Jets Category:Aircraft Category:Military Equiptment Category:Real Life Aircraft